Oh My Haruna!
by c i o c o l a t t e
Summary: Haruna's old friend moves to her high school? What possible confusion could this cause? What does everyone think about it? How will this affect Haruna? We'll find out in this story,Oh My Haruna! I suck at summaries so just read the fanfic!


**Author's Pre-word: **

**Attention: All characters from High School Debut are not owned by me [though I would love that so much! 3] but a character that shows up near the end [name starts with S] is owned by myself! :D  
**

**Notes:**

_Hi,it's a beginner with her very first fanfic!_ _*claps hands* I'm so excited,please be kind,I'm as said a beginner! I hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as I had fun writing it! I'm sorry it's so short! But I'm writing the next chappy so it'll be done soon! *applause* This is a Haruna POV,I hope I sound like Haruna!_

**But I warn you of:  
**

_Possible OC-ness in this and chapters to come! Maybe a chance of jealousy in the coming chapters! Maybe a cliffhanger :D_

* * *

"Haruna , Haruna!" I heard.

_Ugh....__15 minutes please! _I thought stubbornly,yawning,but I got up anyways.

Ah another day going to school,I was tired but one thing was keeping me from going to bed,Yoh Komiyama,my uber-popular boyfriend. I know that many would do anything to be with Yoh-kun,sometimes I wonder why the heck he picked me,but any other way I was happy that he did. Many people wanted to date him,I know I did! My name's Haruna Nagashima,Yoh's girlfriend.

Okay I may not be the prettiest girl out there but Yoh told me I had my good points. Sometimes I doubted him when he said that because I couldn't see it. Come to think,whaat are my good points? Ugh! How frustrating! I shook the thought off my head. It was a thought that wasn't as important as getting to school on time! My high school came into view,well let's give this day a shot!

**RING RING**

I ran to class,if sensei saw that I was late I'd get into trouble and have clean up duty! I quickly opened the door and checked out,sensei seemed like he was just about to take attendance,"Safe?" "Yes Nagashima now sit down!" he yelled at me. I quickly sat down in my seat,next to Mami and Asami. They looked at me and glanced away,they were smiling really big. _I wonder why........_ I thought. The class went on as normal,we had a pop quiz,which I was not prepared for but I'm sure I did decently. After that that's all that happened actually, then we finished all our classes as normal,talking with Asami and Mami. Then the long awaited lunch time!

**RING RING**

Ah music to my ears,the lunch bell. Come to think of it this bell sounded different than the other bells,I just noticed that. I walked with Asa and Mami to the lunch room though Mami went up to another group to eat with them. I never did understand why she usually went over to that group,oh well at least I get to hang out with her. I looked around,Yoh. Ah so many girls looked at him,that well made me feel jealous,but not all the time,usually it didn't annoy me at all. "Yoh!" I said happily as we sat in our regular lunch table.

"Oh,Hi Haruna," he said sitting next to me with lunch tray in hand.

He sounded normal,calm but I never found it annoying,it made him sound so cool! I couldn't get over the fact he sounded so calm and cool all of the time, I guess that was one of the things that made him so popular.

"Hi Fumi,Asaoka!" I said with a big smile.

"Oh hi Haruna!" they both said,smiling back but not as big.

I felt like talking to them,about all these things,like class and what's been happening but,it was so weird,they,the guys,had a tired aura around them. "What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"We had a test,we studied together last night at Asaoka's place,it turned out we studied till' very late," Yoh mumbled tiredly.

So that's what it was. I felt like I should let them rest and stay peacefully this lunch time. I tried to stay quiet,making slight talk once in a while. Everyone,at the end looked at me with weird looks. _Why? Did I upset them? _I worried in my head. _What did I do??? _I thought worried,as we all walked out of the lunch room,a couple minutes we would have to go to class,which gave time for talking. Everyone was talking about something and luckily at the moment not paying attention to me. AHHHHHHHH! I hate when I can't get what they're thinking.

Yoh poked me,"Hey,you were really pumped up,what's wrong?" "Nothing....." I responded still kinda spaced out,not really hearing the question. Ah....my brain hurt,so I left that matter and began to talk again. Yoh looked at me,and gave a small grin,"Alright...." I loved his smiles,it always made me feel better,I forgot about that thing that I was thinking about earlier! What was it again? But come to think of it,Yoh's so kind! Sometimes I feel like crying tears of joy because of his kindness!

**RING RING**

The bell,ugh time to go to class,I didn't want to say good bye to Yoh. On the bright side I would see him later. "Bye Yoh! Bye Asaoka,Fumi!" I yelled happily walking away with Asami. Class went on like usual,but then.....

"Attention class!" Sensei yelled out.

"A new student came out today,late if I may add," the teacher said eying the new student.

"Shou-kun?" I asked shocked.

"Haruna-chan?" he asked suddenly.

"Shou,it is you!" I yelled out happily.

* * *

**Author's Afterword:**

_Dun Dun Dun! :D [Cliffhanger xD ] Haruna finds an old friend? Shou _____ is now here? What confusion will this cause? I don't know but I'm already typing up the next! Sorry it's so short but I'm already typing up the next one and it should be done soon,like really soon,but I have to study! D: Well see you next time! 3 I'm a beginner so be nice please! :D Ah my first_ _fanfic! I'm so excited! :D F/C/C please?  
_


End file.
